Oportunidades
by Ralf Jones
Summary: La vida presenta oportunidades maravillosas solo es cuestión de saber reconocerlas…serie de one-shots con parejas variadas y complejas...TERMINADO!
1. Yamato Nadeshiko

Una serie de one-shots sin relacion alguna entre si...

Yamato Nadeshiko, la imagen ideal de una belleza japonesa, piel blanca, educada y fiel...

* * *

><p><strong>Yamato Nadeshiko<strong>

Mai siempre considero que algún día seria una buena esposa…

Y cuando el momento llego, sin duda alguna la joven kunoichi demostró ser una esposa amable y amorosa. Apoyando a su querido esposo en todas sus decisiones y esperando por el en sus largas ausencias y cuando por fin era hora de su regreso ella lo recibía en la puerta de su hogar con la comida ya preparada y el baño listo para su uso.

Mai Bogard Shiranui era sin duda alguna la esposa perfecta, el sueño de cualquier hombre…

Esa tarde la hermosa kunoichi preparaba la comida para su querido esposo pues sabia que al volver tendría un gran apetito.

Estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que nunca habia sido…

Tarareando una canción de nombre desconocido, la chica se movía en la cocina con una gracia que le daría envidia a las mejores bailarinas, agregando especias y sazones para asegurar que el sabor de la comida fuera perfecto.

Un par de fuertes brazos envolvieron su cadera atrayéndola a un cuerpo firme tras ella…

"Estoy en casa…" murmuro calladamente el hombre que era su esposo…

La kunoichi dejo escapar un suspiro de felicidad al sentir un par de ardientes labios moverse por su cuello "Querido…la comida ya esta casi lista, primero deberías comer" sus palabras sonaban débiles, sentir aquellos labios sobre su piel la habia dejado sin aliento.

"Si, estoy hambriento"

Un gemido de placer escapo de la kunoichi al sentir los labios contra su piel nuevamente, en respuesta la chica empujo sus caderas hacia atrás contra las de su pareja recibiendo un gruñido masculino como recompensa.

No habia necesidad para más palabras, la comida fue olvidada y las ropas cayeron de sus cuerpos…

Entre las sabanas Mai descansaba contenta, agotada pero contenta, sus manos se acariciaban el largo cabello rubio de su esposo, el aroma de sudor y sexo impregnaba la habitación de la pareja, testimonio de lo que habia tomado lugar.

Habia soñado muchas veces con ese momento, estas en los brazos del hombre que amaba, feliz y sin una sola preocupación en el mundo.

"¿Mai?"

La chica levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los hermosos ojos azules de su esposo, por un momento temió perderse en aquellas orbes color cielo.

"¿Eres feliz?"

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, pero la respuesta estaba clara para ella, las cosas no siempre salen como uno espera, pero la vida presenta oportunidades maravillosas solo es cuestión de saber reconocerlas…

"Mas que nunca, te amo…Terry"


	2. Dulce Victoria

Este capitulo surgio de los dialogos que intercambian ambos personajes en King of Fighters XIII...

Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban XD

* * *

><p><strong>Dulce Victoria<strong>

"Robert me advirtió sobre ti, me dijo que por nada del mundo debería estar a solas contigo en una habitación"

"Hmp, siempre esta metiendo su nariz en asuntos que no le incumben"

Y fue así que todo comenzó…

Una rosa para hacerla sentir especial…

Una caja de chocolates para dejar en claro sus intenciones de conquistarla…

Y un par de citas a escondidas para explorar la posibilidad de una relación seria…

Pero tres meses despues aun no habia logrado siquiera besarla, no era normal para el tardar tanto en sus conquistas, fácilmente podría tener a cualquier chica, pero no, solo la quería a ella.

Benimaru Nikaido rápidamente descubrió que la dama a la que pretendía enamorar no seria fácilmente conquistada, pero ella era un desafío y eso sin duda le daría a la victoria un sabor mucho más dulce.

"Ah mi querida dama, sin duda estas deslumbrante esta noche"

"Gracias, pero apuesto a que le dices eso a todas las chicas"

Simples palabras no abrirían el camino a su corazón, pero Benimaru era persistente, no habia lugar para la derrota y mucho menos para darse por vencido.

La noche parecía particularmente fría lo que le daba la oportunidad de ofrecer su chaqueta a la chica que lo acompañaba. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios al notar el leve tono rojizo en las pálidas mejillas de su cita.

Fue cuando ambos se encontraban en la entrada del hogar de la dama que el momento de la verdad habia llegado…

Una mirada entre ambos…

Y Benimaru espero la señal…

"Bueno, gracias por la hermosa velada, debo entrar antes de que mi padre y hermano me descubran"

Ahí estaba, un flash de emoción casi imperceptible, algo que no todos los hombres son capaces de notar…

Pero Benimaru no era cualquier hombre…

Sin advertencia Benimaru tomo sus labios, sus dulces y delicados labios, estaba gratamente sorprendido, el sabor de ella superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

Cuando se separaron el rubio noto con satisfacción la mirada de deseo en los ojos de ella, la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de recuperarse de aquel beso que la habia dejado sin aliento.

Y de pronto el trance se rompió, el tono carmesí volvió a las mejillas de la chica al tiempo que la realización de lo que habia pasado se procesaba en su mente.

Dando media vuelta Yuri Sakazaki literalmente corrió para entrar a su hogar dejando un muy nervioso "¡B-Buenas noches!" y a un sonriente Benimaru.

Oh si, la victoria habia sido dulce, pero no tanto como esos suaves y rosados labios.

Dando media vuelta el peleador comenzó a caminar con destino a su apartamento, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios…

La vida presenta oportunidades maravillosas solo es cuestión de saber reconocerlas...

"Sera interesante cuando tenga que explicar mi chaqueta en su habitación"


	3. Ecstasy

En teoría, esta podría considerarse como la secuela del capitulo de Yamato Nadeshiko…

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>Ecstasy<strong>

Su espalda se estrella dolorosamente contra la pared de la pequeña habitación, el aire escapa de sus pulmones, su boca se abre para tratar de recuperar el preciado oxigeno. Sin embargo un par de labios devoran los suyos, explorando el interior de su boca y mordiendo agresivamente la delicada piel de sus labios.

El beso es rudo y nada gentil acompañado por un par de manos que exploran su cuerpo con…hambre.

Las carisias son violentas y a veces dolorosas, pero a ella no le importaba, su corazón estaba roto y solo ese momento la hacia sentir viva.

Así que Mary solo cierra los ojos e imagina que el hombre acariciando sus senos y cadera es aquel al que siempre habia amado.

Una mordida en su cuello causa que un gemido de placer/dolor y antes de que pueda detenerse de sus labios escapa el nombre de quien habia roto su frágil corazón…

"Terry…" su voz es baja, apenas audible y aun así los labios atacando su cuello se retiran de golpe.

Entonces la detective comete el segundo error de la noche…abre sus ojos…

Y la fantasía que habia formado en su mente de estar con aquel lobo legendario se rompe, y la cruel realidad la aplasta instantáneamente.

Una sonrisa que solo puede ser descrita como maligna adorna el rostro de aquel que era su rival, viejo compañero de equipo y ahora amante.

"Lo estas haciendo de nuevo…" la calma es su voz es algo raro, Ryuji Yamazaki la contempla con aquella sonrisa maligna "No planeo ser un maldito sustituto".

Sus palabras eran mentiras, ambos lo sabían, su relación se basaba solo en el sexo y nada mas, no habia ni amor ni sentimientos involucrados, Mary lo prefería de ese modo…después de todo ella lo habia comenzado.

El se aleja y comienza a moverse hacia la puerta…

La desesperación se apodera de ella, no quería estar sola, no cuando necesitaba tanto de contacto humano.

Yamazaki se detiene al sentir una pequeña mano tomar una de las suyas y entonces una pequeña voz resuena en su oído…

"Ryuji…"

La sonrisa en sus labios se agranda aun mas y la noche se une a las muchas que ya antes habían pasado.

_La triste verdad es que pude tener al hombre que amaba…_

_Pero el miedo se apodero de mí y eventualmente el camino llego a su fin…_

_Ahora debo vivir con las consecuencias de mis actos…_

La vida presenta oportunidades maravillosas, solo es cuestión de saber reconocerlas…

Pero no siempre las cosas salen como se planean…

* * *

><p>Siento que debo de explicar un poco la historia…<p>

Mary y Terry llevaban un largo tiempo en su relación, pero el miedo a un cambio en dicha relación les impidió dar el siguiente paso…

Ese miedo causa tensiones y eventualmente la relación llega a su fin y entonces para olvidar las personas recorrer a los placeres, ya sea beber o comer, o como en este caso el sexo, solo para olvidarse por un momento del dolor que sienten.

Me gustaría decir que esto es solo ficción, pero desgraciadamente pasa en la vida real…

Gracias por leer.


	4. Solo Bien

Nada importante que comentar sobre este capitulo, pero hace referencia a la conversación que Clark sostiene con Dark Ash antes de que se enfrenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Solo Bien<strong>

Su encuentro fue solo por casualidad y quizás una pisca de suerte…

Encontrarse en la misma cafetería con alguien a quien no has visto en años puede sin duda considerarse mucha suerte.

Chizuru Kagura observaba con interés al hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa de la pequeña cafetería y escuchaba con atención el pequeño relato que el le estaba contando…

"Y entonces el sujeto empezó a decirme sobre como iba a borrar la historia y desaparecer la humanidad"

Chizuru asintió con interés "¿Y que paso entonces?"

"Le pedí que me acompañara a la oficina…"

Y antes de que pudiera contenerse una pequeña risa escapo de sus labios y pronto se transformo suave risa.

Clark Still decidió en ese momento que Chizuru era increíblemente hermosa y aun mas cuando reía…

"Teniente, como se le ocurrió decirle a una criatura de tal poder que lo acompañe a la oficina" pregunto la dama en tono divertido.

Clark levanto un poco la mirada, la luz matutina reflejándose en sus lentes de sol "Pues pensé en ponerle las esposas, pero estaba rodeado de un aura de fuego oscuro así que no me quise arriesgar".

Chizuru volvió a reír nuevamente, lanzado una mirada a su reloj mientras lo hacia…su expresión se torno triste, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el mercenario.

"¿Pasa algo?"

La heredera de el clan Yata dejo escapar un suspiro "Tengo que volver al trabajo, mi compañía no puede dirigirse sola".

Clark asiente calladamente…

Chizuru se pone de pie con una amable sonrisa "Gracias por el agradable almuerzo teniente Still".

En verdad habia disfrutado su compañía, le hacia sentir normal el poder platicar con alguien totalmente ajeno a los tres clanes, a orochi o a cualquier otro problema.

"Aun tengo un par de semanas mas para vacacionar…" hablo de pronto el mercenario "Me preguntaba si le gustaría cenar conmigo señorita Kagura".

La vida presenta oportunidades maravillosas solo es cuestión de saber reconocerlas…

"Me encantaría…pero por favor llámame Chizuru"

Una sonrisa amable, más brillante que el mismo sol, Clark tiene suerte de tener sus lentes para no ser deslumbrado por la sola belleza de aquella mujer.

"Entonces por favor llámame Clark"

Le agradaba su compañía…

La hacia sentir solo bien…


	5. Lindo, timido y antisocial

No hay mucho que decir de este cap, solo que aplica el concepto de una relacion entre un hombre menor y una mujer mayor.

* * *

><p><strong>Lindo, tímido y antisocial<strong>

"¡Cariño tengo una sorpresa para ti!"

Maldiciendo en voz baja K' se gira sobre la cama cubriéndose mas con la sabana, estaba tratando de dormir, ¿que era mucho pedir una maldita hora mas de sueño?

"Se que estas despierto, no seas malo y voltea"

K' continuo ignorando aquella voz sensual, era obvio que la mujer no se daría por vencida, pero el tampoco se rendiría, ¡primero muerto!".

"Cariño…"

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, con un movimiento rápido K' se giro para encarar a la dueña de aquella sexy voz, mas que dispuesto a enseñarle una lección que nunca olvidaría.

Segundos después solo habia silencio…

Vanessa estaba junto a la cama con una pequeña toalla blanca abrazando cada curva de su perfecto y sensual cuerpo, su cabello color fuego aun estaba húmedo dándole el toque faltante aquella hermosa imagen, con una sonrisa astuta la pelirroja se inclino un poco ofreciéndole a K' una generosa mirada de su suculento escote.

"¿No vas a decir nada?" la sonrisa en los labios de Vanessa se agrando a un mas "¿O acaso te quedaste sin palabras?"

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para sacar a K' de su transe, rápidamente se giro cubriéndose con la sabana murmurando algo sobre mujeres atrevidas.

Y la habitación resonó con la alegre risa de una muy contenta Vanessa…


	6. Lagrimas

Este capitulo es la secuela de "Ecstasy", aunque no es necesario haber leído el anterior capitulo para entenderlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Lagrimas<strong>

Las sabanas se sienten relativamente frías contra su ardiente piel y extrañamente aquella sensación calma un poco su mente.

Yamazaki comparte la cama con ella, despierto, alerta, preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder…

Mary lanza una mirada en su dirección y de inmediato se arrepiente…

Su mente comienza a divagar…

Y el arrepentimiento se apodera de ella en un instante…

¿Qué diría Butch si la viera ahora?...

¿Qué diría al ver a su querida Mary convertida en la compañera sexual de un criminal por su propia voluntad?...

Y sin querer su mirada se coloca sobre la chaqueta de piel en el suelo junto al resto de su ropa, el último regalo de Butch…

Las lágrimas empiezan a brotar y ella con su mente en completo caos y su corazón inmerso en una gran cantidad de dolor no puede detenerse…

Antes de que la primera lagrima descienda por su mejilla una fuerte brazo envuelve sus hombros y Mary se encuentra a si misma presionada contra el pecho de su compañero de cama.

La confusión sobrepasa el dolor en su corazón y la rubia dirige su mirada al rostro de su compañero buscando una respuesta.

Pero Yamazaki no se molesta en mirarla, ni siquiera parece interesarle la razón por las lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos azules, su mirada esta fija en el techo pero Mary puede ver claramente que el trata de recordar algo.

Y de pronto el habla y todo otro sonido en la habitación desaparece…

"Conocí un hombre hace mucho tiempo su nombre era Sorimachi, un jefe Yakuza, el fue como un padre para mi".

Mary escucha atenta, las lágrimas detuvieron su marcha momentáneamente…

"No recuerdo mucho de esos días, pero si recuerdo que fueron los días mas felices de mi vida".

El abrazo en sus hombros se fortalece tan solo un poco…

"También recuerdo varias de las lecciones que me enseño…"

"_Ryuji muchacho debes saber algo importante, si una mujer llora es el deber de un hombre consolarla"_

"_¿Y si desconozco el motivo de su dolor, como podre consolarla Sorimachi-sama?_

_Una carcajada alegre y una sonrisa amable…_

"_No siempre se necesitan palabras Ryuji, un abrazo es suficiente"_

Y las lágrimas corren nuevamente pero esta vez Mary hunde su rostro contra el pecho de su compañero hundiéndose en el abrazo.

Yamazaki no trata de consolarla, no le interesa el motivo de su dolor y no le interesa conocerlo…

Pero al menos al ofrecerle un abrazo hace honor a las enseñanzas de aquel hombre que le habia enseñado tanto.

* * *

><p>Ninguno de los personajes extra mencionados es inventado…<p>

**Butch **es el antiguo amante de Mary, el y el padre de Mary eran agente del servicio secreto y ambos murieron a manos de terroristas en una misión para proteger al presidente.

**Sorimachi** fue un jefe Yakuza que trato a Yamazaki como su hijo adoptivo, eventualmente fue torturado y muerto a manos de un grupo Yakuza rival, esto fue la causa de la locura de Yamazaki y junto con dicha locura el ya no recuerda mucho de su vida antes de ese incidente.


	7. Estoy Bien

**Estoy Bien**

Era quizá la competencia de miradas mas intensa del mundo…

K' cuyo rostro estaba adornado con su usual mirada de pocos amigos, observaba a su rival que estaba sentado a unos centímetros frente a el.

Era quizás el rival más difícil que habia enfrentado…

Curioso y sonriente…

Sin entender el concepto básico del miedo…

El hijo de cuatro años de Vanessa era sin duda un rival digno…

Tratando de llevar el enfrentamiento a un pronto final K' opto por unas cuantas sabias palabras de intimidación…

"¿Qué rayos estas viendo mocoso?" y para agregar un efecto mas intimidante el peleador endureció mas su mirada…

Una pausa…

Los ojos del pequeño se abren ligeramente como si registrara la amenaza…y después comenzó a reír divertido.

La mirada amenazante de K' le resultaba divertida y el peleador deja escapar un suspiro de resignación, después hace la única cosa que puede hacer…

"Que niño tan tonto…"

Escondida tras una puerta Vanessa observa todo calladamente y un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodera de ella…

Era extraño ver a su hijo jugar con un hombre que no era su padre…

Su corazón le duele por un momento e inconscientemente acaricia la sortija de matrimonio en su mano…

Aun lo extrañaba, cada día, pero la cruel realidad era que tenia que seguir adelante, su hijo la necesitaba y no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado.

Y entonces como si pudiera sentir su tristeza K' levanta su mirada y le dedica la mas pequeña de las sonrisas, y eso es suficiente para hacer que el corazón de la agente salte un latido.

Y respondiendo la sonrisa, la pelirroja retira el aniño mirándolo con afecto…

"Gracias por los recuerdos…yo estoy muy bien"

* * *

><p>Este capitulo es...como posiblemente ya saben la continuacion de "Lindo, TImido y Antisocial"...<p>

Vanessa si tiene un hijo de cuatro años pero no se sabe como es por lo que no entre en detalle con su descripcion.

Saludos...


	8. Indecisión

**Indecisión**

El viento y la lluvia golpean contra su cuerpo en forma inmisericorde, pero King no parece notarlo pues en su corazón hay un conflicto mas fuerte que cualquier tormenta.

Su ropa húmeda se pega contra su piel anulando cualquier protección que pudiera proporcionar contra el viento, las gotas de lluvia descendían por su cabello hasta resbalarse por sus mejillas y así ocultaban las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos.

¿La razón de su llanto?...

Su corazón…

Su maldito corazón que decidió latir por dos hombres…

Y ellos como peleadores decidieron tomar la salida más sencilla…

El duelo se desarrollaba frente a ella, los crudos sonidos de la pelea se escuchaban con claridad a pesar del aullido del viento.

Ambos combatientes impactaban uno contra otro con tal fuerza que la lluvia parecía pausar al momento de cada golpe…pero la pelea ya estaba decidida.

El discípulo aun no era rival para el maestro…

King quería detenerlos, tomar la decisión y terminar con todo sin que ambos hombres se lastimaran aun más…

Pero como escoger entre dos hombres a los que sentía tan fuerte atracción…

La vida presenta oportunidades maravillosas solo es cuestión de saberlas reconocer…

Pero si hay dos caminos…no todos saben cual elegir…

La rubia callo de rodillas…

"Ryo…Marco…por favor deténganse"

Y esas palabras fueron arrastradas por el viento para nunca ser escuchadas por los hombres que se disponían a acabar el combate con un último y estruendoso choque…

El ganador se levanto victorioso al momento que un relámpago ilumina el firmamento…

La batalla ha llegado a su fin…

Pero King no esta segura de poder seguir adelante…

Ryo, el siempre fue un amigo sincero, el primero en reconocer y respetar sus habilidades como peleadora. Las citas de amigos que habían tenido y las discusiones que tuvieron, todo formaba parte de la complicada relación que llevaban. Se estaría mintiendo a si misma si dijera que nunca pensó en tener algo mas con el pero siempre pensó que el la miraba como solo una amiga…y al final eso habia resultado falso.

Marco, el discípulo del dragón invencible, su encuentro habia sido accidental pero desde el primer momento descubrió que Marco era igual a Ryo en muchos aspectos, entrenaba a diario (incluso la habia convencido para tener una pelea de entrenamiento) y solo quería demostrar el poderío de su arte macial…y al igual que Ryo, bajo toda esa disciplina y sed de poder se escondía una gran cantidad de gentileza, incluso King lo habia visto llorar al leer un libro de Disney (aunque el lo negó rápidamente diciendo que algo habia caído en sus ojos) poco a poco fue ganándose un lugar en su corazón.

El ganador se aproxima a ella…

Y King solo baja la mirada…no puede elegir…

El combate habia acabado…

Pero la batalla en su corazón estaba lejos de terminar…

* * *

><p>Este capitulo toma lugar en el futuro, por el tiempo de Garou Mark of the Wolves y Buriki One…<p>

Para ese entonces Ryo sustituyo a Takuma como y viaja por el mundo demostrando el poder del karate Kyokugen, según la historia de Ryo en Buriki One (donde es conocido como ) Yuri y Robert no se han casado y King es una buena amiga (lo que implica que no hay romance entre ellos).

Tomen en cuenta que Garou mark of the wolves y Buriki one siguen la línea de tiempo de Fatal Fury/Art of Fighting donde Geese murió al caer de su edificio y no la de KOF donde Geese esta vivo. Ahora falta ver si King y Ryo terminaran en romance en la historia de KOF, según diálogos de KOFXIII King y Ryo ya se están viendo (pero no se especifica si como amigos o algo mas) KOFXIII también ilumina un poco su relación en el aspecto de que se respetan mutuamente como luchadores pero tienen ciertos desacuerdos sobre familia y el como Ryo y Takuma sobreprotegen a Yuri a pesar de que ella ya se sabe defender (Yuri, Takuma y Robert aun tratan de juntarlos).

Por ultimo Marco Rodriguez (o Khushnood Butt como es conocido de este lado del charco) es el discípulo de Ryo que aparece en Garou Mark of Wolves, a pesar de ser mayor que Ryo lo respeta como su maestro (Ryo tiene 32 años en Buriki One y Garou al igual que King).

El punto de este cap fue el presentar un triangulo amoroso entre King, Ryo y Marco y el como afectaría a los dos últimos. Ryo y Marco son bastante parecidos, entrenan duro y a diario y tienen como su meta demostrar el poder del Kyokugen, así que no es muy fantasioso que King llegase a ver en Marco lo que vio en Ryo.

Ahora un pequeño bonus...

**Trivia King of Fighters: **Sabias que...Whip es en realidad el clon de la verdadera hermana de K', fue creada con la intencion de ser incapaz de mostrar humanidad, sin embargo Whip es quiza una de las personajes mas humanas de KOF, sonriendo, llorando o enojandose, tal vez SNK abandono el concepto de que no tubiera humanidad (aunque el final del equipo de K' en KOF 2001 lo menciona) o tal vez Whip solo finje tener esos sentimientos, nunca se sabe, ella aun es un enigma.


	9. Misión Cumplida

Jugar KOFXIII realmente me permitió ver la personalidad de los personajes gracias a las conversaciones que sostienen durante los combates. Hay muchas cosas que e conocido, la sombría tristeza que Terry guarda en su interior o el odio entre Leona e Iori (casi 99% de sus diálogos incluyen la palabra "muere" o variaciones) así como también la relación casi de familia entre los equipos Ikari y el equipo de K' (Maxima, Kula y por defecto Diana y Foxy).

* * *

><p><strong>Misión Cumplida<strong>

Aquel sonido melodioso invadió la habitación repentinamente…

Le tomo un instante a Ralf percatarse de la fuente de tan bello sonido…

Leona estaba riendo…

Riendo alegremente, una delicada mano cubría su boca en un intento en vano de callar el sonido…

Una mirada fue intercambiada entre Ralf y Clark...

Antes de que Whip pudiera registrar que sucedía los brazos de Ralf y Clark rodearon sus hombros acercándola más a la cama para tomar a la sorprendida Leona por los hombros…

Y así ambas chicas se encontraron en quizá el abrazo grupal mas extraño del mundo…

Pero se sentía bien Leona lo supo al ver como Whip se adentraba mas en el calor de dicho abrazo…

"Buen trabajo…estoy orgulloso"

Y con esas palabras una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Leona y ella también así como Whip opto por acurrucarse más en el calor del abrazo…

"Coronel…creo que se esta volviendo muy cursi en su vejez"

"¡Cállate latiguito!"

Este capitulo toma lugar después del ending del equipo Ikari…

* * *

><p><strong>Trivia King of Fighters: <strong>Tanto Maxima como Ralf se refieren a las mujeres de su equipo por el apodo de "princesa", Leona es indiferente a esto, pero Kula encuentra dicho apodo lindo.

**Trivia King of fighters 2: **Ralf a sus 39 años es victima de muchas bromas sobre su edad (Kyo se sorprende al ver que aun no se a retirado e incluso Kula se lo dice "No soy una niña es solo que estas viejo, eso es lo que dice Seirah") lo que es curioso ya que Takuma y Chin que son mayores no sufren ninguna broma de esta clase.


	10. Gusto en verte

Este capitulo es la continuacion del capitulo de "13 Hechos" sobre Saisyu y Vice, es mi interpretacion de como seria el encuentro de ambos durante los eventos de KOFXIII.

* * *

><p><strong>Gusto en verte<strong>

Estaba escrito en el destino que se volverían a encontrar y así como las nubes se mueven en el cielo era imposible prevenir su encuentro…

Saisyu la observa con una expresión serena, como si tratase de deducir si se trataba realmente de ella…

"No has cambiado mucho a pesar de los años viejo" esa voz suave pero a la vez dura, y aquel brillo divertido en sus ojos borro cualquier duda en la mente del líder Kusanagi.

Un suspiro cansado escapa de el mientras cruza sus brazos "Pensé que estaba imaginando cosas pero veo que en verdad eres tu" y entonces sus ojos se encuentran "Aunque debo admitir que hubiera preferido que realmente no fueras tu Vice".

Vice puede ver la compasión en su mirada e inmediatamente la oscuridad en ella enciende su furia, los recuerdos de el es lo único que la mantiene controlada "¿Acaso has venido a burlarte de mi?...¿a reírte porque no acepte tu oferta cuando pude?".

Saisyu sacude la cabeza en negación "Tu sabes que no es así, pero no niego que de haber aceptado en ese entonces no hubieras terminado de esta manera".

Vice sabe de lo que el habla y el control de su ira se rompe "¿Y tu que diablos sabes viejo?" su voz se eleva al cielo en un estruendo de furia.

Saisyu la vuelve a mirar con aquella mirada serena "Solo eres una sombra que tomo forma solida en el mundo de los vivos, ni siquiera eres humana".

Una expresión salvaje adorna el hermoso rostro de la pelirroja "Entonces ven viejo, te mostrare la fuerza que tengo al ser solo una sombra".

Saisyu Kusanagi adopta su estancia de combate y una flama se enciende en la palma de su mano "Te quemare hasta volverte cenizas, solo así podrás descansar en paz" y por un momento Vice logra ver algo de tristeza en su mirada "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer que conocí hace mucho tiempo".

Vice no se atreve a decir nada, sabe que el momento de las palabras habia acabado…

"Por lo que vale, me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo Vice"

Muy dentro de su corazón Vice sabe que su deseo habia sido cumplido, al encontrarse al borde de la muerte habia deseado verlo nuevamente y por algún milagro el estaba justo frente a ella…

Ya no tenia nada más que esperar…

Y la más pequeña de las sonrisas adorna sus labios mientras toma su estancia de combate…

"Gusto en verte…Saisyu"


	11. Mi querida rival

**Mi querida rival…**

En algún momento se volvió una rutina el luchar contra ella…

El día empezaba de la misma manera siempre, despertar, bañarse, desayunar entrenar a los estudiantes y justo al medio día aquella voz femenina resonaría a lo largo y ancho del dojo…

"¡Ryo Sakazaki…yo Kasumi Todoh te desafío!"

El resultado era el mismo…

Ryo nunca perdía…

Cada día la chica volvía con energías renovadas dispuesta a restaurar el honor de su familia al derrotar al hombre que habia tan fácilmente vencido a su padre.

No era que la chica fuera débil, al contrario, Kasumi era mas que capaz de poner a su lugar a cualquier cinta negra y lo más importante, la chica aprendía de sus errores, cada día aplicaba una estrategia nueva al combate evitando cometer los mismos errores.

Pero Ryo, con su superior experiencia y fuerza era capaz de derrotarla cada día…

Y fue hasta el paso de varias semanas en que comenzó a notar algo en ella, habia cierta luz en ella cuando luchaba, admiraba el modo en que su largo cabello azul se movía al luchar.

Ryo continuo admirándola por días, al despertar lo invadía un tremendo sentimiento de anticipación, no podía esperar a luchar con ella.

Y un día de repente antes del rutinario combate…algo cambio…

"Hay que hacer esto interesante, si te derroto saldrás en una cita conmigo"

Ryo se deleito al ver un lindo tono rojo invadir las mejillas de la chica, pero sabía que su orgullo no le permitiría desistir del combate.

"Y si yo te derroto admitirás la superioridad de mi estilo sobre el Kyokugenryuu"

Y así el combate inicio…

Pero Ryo nunca pierde…


End file.
